As a device having rectification functionality, a JBS (junction barrier Schottky) diode including both a Schottky barrier junction and a p-n junction is known. The JBS diode includes a plurality of p-type semiconductor regions formed in an n-type semiconductor region, and a Schottky barrier metal in contact with the n-type semiconductor region and the p-type semiconductor region. The JBS diode has a structure for reducing leakage by relaxing the electric field at the interface between the n-type semiconductor region and the Schottky electrode under reverse bias. In semiconductor devices, it is important to further improve the withstand capability for surge voltage and the like.